1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in vivo component measurement method, a data processing method for in vivo component measurement, an in vivo component measurement apparatus and a collection member.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-195218 discloses an iontophoresis device comprising a pair of electrode assemblies applied to the oral mucosa and the skin and a pad for extraction provided on the electrode assembly applied to the oral mucosa. This iontophoresis device is so formed that glucose can be extracted from the oral mucosa into the pad for extraction by so-called iontophoresis action by applying electric energy to a site sandwiched between the pair of electrode assemblies for a prescribed time (30 seconds to 20 minutes). The quantity of the glucose extracted into the pad for extraction can be determined by a detector. This iontophoresis device can measure the quantity of glucose in the body in a short time of 30 seconds to 20 minutes by applying electric energy to an organism.
Blood glucose (blood sugar) is measured in a fasting state or after meal (after glucose load), whereby effective information for diabetes diagnosis can be provided. A blood glucose level in a fasting state is used in the diagnosis of diabetes of a subject, for example. A blood glucose level after glucose load serves as an index for knowing how long a high blood glucose state continues after glucose load and is useful in screening so-called hidden diabetes in which decline of a blood glucose level after glucose load is slow.
However, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-195218 does not describe grasping how long a high blood glucose state continues at all.